


Kalansay

by threefouram



Series: Author's Favorites [3]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Poetry
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: upang sa’yo ay maipakita na aking sinta’y tunayat aking pag-iirog, tapat.—isagani.





	Kalansay

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer: 'di po ako bihasa sa Wikang Filipino, pagbigyan.** (I wish I was, Jesus Christ, I'm working on it. For now: excuse my vocabulary, and inability to use literary devices in Filipino. The poem itself is a bit directionless? I don't know if it makes sense, tell me if it doesn't.)
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).

Simulan natin sa isang pagtatat’wa:  
Hindi ito pagpapahayag ng pag-ibig. Kun’di,  
Ito’y pasasalamat. Sa bawat sandaling iyong  
inangkin bilang atin. Kaibigan. (Mahal.)  
  
Sa bawat gabi ng pagpupuyat: walang tulog,  
pagsisikap at paghahabol sa pangarap na dala  
ang pagsikat ng araw. Sa bawat umaga ng pag-asa,  
matutuyo rin ang ating mga mata. ‘Di bali na ang luha’t  
‘Di bali na ang lilang pumapaligid dito.  
  
Alam kong kakayanin natin ‘to.  
  
‘Di man tayo magkapareho ng pinanggalingan, alam kong  
iisa ang ating pinatutunguhan.  
Marami pa akong matututuhan, paglalakbay sa tabi mo.  
Kaya bawat hakbang, pakiusap lang, sabayan—  
Hintayin mo ako.  
  
  
  
Bakit mo kakailanganing magsarili, at ako’y narito lamang?  
Taingang handa kang pakinggan, balikat para sandalan.  
  
Hindi sa ‘di mo kayang tumayo nang mag-isa.  
Alam ko, kaya mong mabuhay nang walang tulong kun’di mula  
sa kalansay ng mga butong, sa iyo ay bumubuo.  
  
Pero ito, ako.  
Pahingi namang papel sa buhay mo.  
  
Binatang halos ‘di makapagtapos, sa pera’y gipit  
at sa pagmamahal, kapos. Pahingi namang  
papel. Alam kong pinaghirapan mo ito.  
  
Na gawing sa’yo ang buhay mo.  
Sino nga ba ako para maging bahagi ng ‘yong kwento?  
  
Ipagpaumanhin sandali, balikan natin ang buhay ng isang nakababatang ikaw.  
Nais kong magpakilala: “Alam ko kung ano ang kaya mong gawin.  
Nakita ko na, mga landas na iyong narating. Aabangan kita rito,  
Hayaan lamang ang pagbukas ng iyong puso.”  
  
Alam kong minahal mo siya, na ika’y umibig ng  
iba— Ako rin.  
Panahong ating mga buhay, magkahiwalay, ‘di bastang ibabaliwala:  
Alam ko ano’ng ibig sabihin para magmahal,  
para mawalan at masaktan.  
‘Di ko matatanggal ang pait ng nakaraan,  
Mapapakita ko lamang, tamis ng kinabukasan.  
Alam kong minahal mo siya.  
Alam kong puso tulad ng iyo, kayang magmahal pa.  
  
Pusong nakakulong sa ‘yong tadyang, kumakabog  
sa ‘yong dibdib. Kaibigan, mayroong hihigit pa  
sa dilim. Mayroong mga bituing kumikinang sa kalangitan.  
  
Binatang kinuhanan ng mundong walang humpay;  
Na minsa’y madaling araw na’t maririnig ang paanas ng  
_‘Nay. Kapatid_ . ‘Di panaginip: ito ang buhay na natatanging iyo.  
  
  
  
At ito, ako.  
Binigyang papel sa mundo mo.  
  
Huwag mo sanang pilasin.  
  
Papel. Iisa lang naman ang alam kong gawin:  
Tumugma’t magsulat, kaya ito.  
Para sa’yo. ‘Sang tulang pinaglaanan  
ng sobra-sobrang panahon, dumaan sa ‘sang libong  
pagkakataong pagmumura’t pagbubura, ‘sang daang  
bersyong walang sinabi kun’di mahal kita,  
mahal kita, mahal kita, diyan ka lang, mahal kita .  
  
Hindi ako gawa sa ginto, walang ibang pamilya maliban  
isang tiyong mapag-aruga, buhay nakaalay sa simbahan.  
Mabibigay ko lamang sa’yo, ang dalawampu’t walong letra ng alpabeto.  
Ang bawat titik na aking ipinagdidikit  
upang sa’yo ay maipakita na aking sinta’y tunay  
at aking pag-iirog, tapat.  
  
  
  
Subalit, isang paalala bago magwakas:  
Hindi ito pagpapahayag ng pag-ibig. Kun’di,  
Ito’y pasasalamat. Sa bawat sandaling iyong  
inangkin bilang atin. Kaibigan. (Mahal.)  
  
Sa bawat yapos, pagyakap sa dilim: mula taklipsilim hanggang  
pagdating ng liwayway, gising at pinanonood  
ang langit mag-ibang kulay. Sa bawat halik,  
bawat halakhak mula sa’yong bibig, salamat at ako’y masaya.  
Salamat at hinayaan mo ang 'yong sarili makaramdam ng ligaya.  
  
  
  
Mahal, ang iyong mga buto ay matibay,  
at iyong puso, matatag.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone remember that time I wrote a Drunk Basilio Fic (sidenote: still don't actually think that Basilio would be the type to drink, because of how Pedro was when he was a child, as supported by Chapter 2 of El Fili), and he was going on about Isagani writing him a poem and "fuck, man, it was about me and there were so many words and I wanted to cry because... wow," and all of that stuff? This could be that poem, I guess. (It wouldn't work though, the premise of that story was that they had gotten back from Pedro and Sisa's, and this poem would kind of contradict that.) see: you kinda look like him.
> 
> Does anyone remember that time I got Basilio and Isagani engaged? Isagani was writing something, and he was cursing and erasing (with a _duck_ eraser might I add), and Basilio was just watching him and eventually had asked if he'd ever get to see it? Well, this could also be that poem. (Because, why not? I don't remember if I said anything in that one to contradict this, but well.) see: i like you forever.
> 
> (But I mean, it's not really supposed to be _the poem_ from anywhere. It just is, what it is.)
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
